Les Chroniques de Rochefort
by Yael92
Summary: Une série d'historiettes rochefortiennes, explorant en particulier sa relation avec un bien étrange mousquetaire blond, co-écrite avec Joelle-sama.
1. Le premier regard

**LE PREMIER REGARD**

Le Roi insistait pour que Richelieu soit présent lorsqu'il recevait officiellement ses nouveaux mousquetaires. Peut-être pour que le ministre entrevoie, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, les membres de sa garde d'élite et n'envoie pas un de ses spadassins les occire s'ils parcouraient librement le Louvre? Le comte de Rochefort, capitaine des gardes du cardinal, était aussi convié à la cérémonie, mais il se tenait plus loin, au fond, près de l'entrée de la salle.

Il n'avait pas porté attention lorsque la recrue avait fait son arrivée dans la salle du trône, aussi avait-il passé la vingtaine de minutes qu'avait duré l'événement à regarder avec absence et désintérêt le nouveau mousquetaire de dos. Ce n'était, après tout, qu'une autre addition chez l'équipe ennemie; un autre visage à se remémorer. Une fois l'exercice terminé, le jeune inconnu avait tourné les talons, son mousquet sur l'épaule, et s'était dirigé vers la sortie. C'est là que leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois...

Son cœur avait cogné différemment dans sa poitrine. _C'est un ange, _avait aussitôt songé le comte en se remémorant les légendes religieuses de son enfance. Était-ce un homme ou une femme? Y avait-il d'yeux plus bleus? De traits aussi doux? De boucles plus luisantes que celles d'une poupée de porcelaine? Et ce sobriquet étrange, 'Aramis'...ça sonnait étrangement comme 'Artémis'.

Un léger trouble rosé avait parcouru les joues du mousquetaire alors qu'il le fixait. Rochefort le devinait: la vue de son cache-œil intimidait ses nouveaux interlocuteurs et les rendait immanquablement mal à l'aise. Il savait les questions qu'Aramis se posait: comment avait-il perdu la moitié de sa vue? Est-ce que ce fut douloureux? Quel effet ça lui faisait, à lui, de se voir avec cette chose noire au visage, ou pire encore cette horrible balafre qui creusait son orbite? Qu'est-ce qui se cachait exactement sous ce bout de tissu sombre?

Rochefort ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais le fait que ce jeune chérubin ait levé ses yeux vers lui, non pas avec horreur, non pas avec pitié, non pas avec cette curiosité digne des foires aux monstres, l'avait ébranlé. Tendresse? Compassion? Il n'aurait su dire. Le temps semblait se suspendre alors qu'Aramis passait à ses côtés en tournant la tête vers lui et que lui-même n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, l'instant de quelques pas.

Enfin, la salle se vida et le comte suivit son maître.

"Un bien étrange mousquetaire..." avait murmuré le prélat.

Rochefort fut frappé d'évidence. En effet, comment un être aussi frêle avait pu être choisi pour faire partie de l'élite? Tréville n'était pas un homme dénué de bon sens...

Mais, se dit-il, en se souvenant de l'image de Saint Michel qui trônait toujours sur sa table de nuit, étant enfant, les anges n'étaient-ils pas de redoutables guerriers? Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial à propos d'Aramis pour expliquer le choix du capitaine. Il devrait peut-être assister discrètement à un entraînement du camp adverse pour juger des capacités de cet éphèbe.

Jussac s'était approché de lui. "Boîte à bittes..." avait-il ricané.

"Quoi?"

"Ce pédé..." avait dit Jussac en pointant du menton le nouveau promu avec un rictus de dédain. "La pute de Tréville...ou le favori du roi?"

Le borgne fit discrètement rouler son unique œil. C'était tellement Jussac de colporter des trucs aussi dégoûtants à propos de tous ceux qui ne portaient pas l'uniforme rouge. Rochefort n'était pas aussi ouvertement méprisant: il avait le sens de l'honneur et ne s'attardait pas à détester des inconnus, étant déjà bien occupé à haïr les nombreux autres qu'il connaissait déjà. Ceux qui faisaient l'objet de sa haine l'avaient d'abord méritée. Bien que l'animosité entre les deux corps de gardes soit bien portante, il arrivait parfois que des mousquetaires changent leur mousquet d'épaule - Rochefort sourit à son intelligent jeu de mots - et troquent la casaque bleue contre l'écarlate. Pour une simple histoire de ragots homosexuels, il serait dommage de manquer l'occasion de recruter une fine lame et de, par le fait même, narguer l'adversaire en prenant dans leurs rangs un de leurs ex-officiers...

D'autant que, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, Tréville avait un véritable don pour dénicher des talents dans les endroits les plus incongrus. S'il pouvait ressusciter des cadavres, il pourrait rassembler une armada de morts-vivants! Et qui aurait pu soupçonner que derrière ce fat précieux et sophistiqué au pseudonyme de titan se cachait un des plus redoutables bretteurs de Paris ? Qui aurait imaginé que ce balourd de Porthos fût capable d'une telle intelligence au combat ? Oh, bien évidemment, pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu souffrir de travailler avec ces insupportables soudards, mais les avoir comme adversaires n'était guère plus réjouissant... Surtout quand il devait se contenter des piètres aptitudes d'un Jussac !

Certes depuis quelques mois, il y avait cette femme étrange qui leur rendait de menus services plus ou moins inavouables. Elle était très douée dans son domaine, il devait en convenir. Mais d'une part, elle ne rendait de comptes qu'au Cardinal lui-même, et surtout il ne pouvait se départir d'un certain malaise en sa présence. Le service de Son Éminence exigeait qu'on abandonne un certain nombre de principes et Rochefort l'avait accepté au nom de la grandeur du royaume. Pourtant cette femme semblait n'avoir aucune limite, aucune morale... Elle n'était habitée que par son propre intérêt. Elle avait senti sa réserve et l'avait mis dans son lit... Cela avait été des plus agréables. Elle était également fort habile dans l'art de l'amour, mais cela n'avait fait que conforter sa méfiance.

Rochefort tourna la tête en direction d'Aramis et grimaça en le voyant s'éloigner, maintenant escorté de deux autres hommes. Tiens, en parlant des insupportables!... Avec un tel surnom, il aurait dû se douter que l'angélique soldat faisait partie de la bande des anonymes, avec Athos et Porthos!

La mince silhouette du mousquetaire avait disparu à présent, et malgré lui, Rochefort était légèrement chagrin. À nouveau, il se demanda quels talents Tréville avait su voir dans cet adonis à l'apparence si délicate. En repensant à la potentielle légion de macchabées du capitaine, l'image d'Aramis vêtu de l'armure de Jeanne d'Arc se faufila dans son esprit; Tréville saurait même lever une armée de femmes si elles se présentaient à sa porte...

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais voulu être mousquetaire, mais cette nomination était l'occasion idéale pour assurer sa position dans l'entourage royal. Le souvenir du cadavre de François était encore bien vif en son esprit. Si, depuis son décès, elle n'avait pu recueillir le moindre indice à propos de son assassin, sa hargne et sa volonté restaient intactes. Aramis était décidée à s'armer de patience et à l'attendre de pied ferme. Tôt ou tard, il réapparaîtrait... ce serait sans doute au moment où elle s'y attendrait le moins...mais il reviendrait. Elle en était convaincue.

C'était les pensées qui l'avaient animée pendant la cérémonie de la remise du mousquet. Quel faste inutile, d'ailleurs! N'aurait-il pas suffi que le roi lui remette son arme en mains et lui donne une amicale tape dans le dos en lui souhaitant de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible? On n'était plus au temps du roi Henri; Louis XIII était un homme d'habitudes et de protocoles très serrés. Enfin, le mousquet remis, elle eut un faible sourire en pensant qu'il serait bien agréable d'éclater la tête de son invisible ennemi avec ce fusil...

Le cérémonial terminé, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, trottant à la suite du capitaine de Tréville. Elle avait relevé la tête, une tache sombre ayant capté son intérêt, et c'est là que leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois...

Son cœur avait flanché étrangement à la vue de cet unique œil noir posé sur elle. Qui était cet homme? Comment en était-il arrivé à perdre la moitié de sa vue? Elle remarqua, débordant du cache-œil obscur, le début de la balafre sur le haut de l'os de la joue. On souffrait dès qu'une poussière s'infiltrait sous la paupière: la douleur qu'il avait dû éprouver lorsque la lame avait atteint sa pupille avait dû être atroce! Cet homme à la fière prestance avait sans doute été blessé lors d'une bataille, ou en protégeant quelqu'un qu'il aimait... quel sacrifice!

Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était le regard que LUI avait posé sur elle. Habituée aux commentaires pédérastes à cause de sa silhouette androgyne, elle n'avait pourtant pas senti qu'il la jugeait ainsi. Oh certes, elle devinait qu'il se demandait si elle était homme ou femme, mais au-delà cette interrogation, il y avait autre chose... De la fascination? De la vénération? C'était loin de l'habituel rictus moqueur et dégoûté qu'on lui servait. Au contraire, il n'y avait aucun sourire: seulement un pesant regard qui voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Et elle lui dédiait, par son expression faciale, le même intérêt. L'instant de quelques foulées, son pas se fit lourd, comme si ses jambes voulaient la ralentir pour passer le maximum de temps possible face à ce mystérieux étranger.

En sortant de la salle, elle fut surprise de réaliser qu'elle avait retenu son souffle et qu'elle avait gardé les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes pendant ce bref moment. Un peu plus loin dans le corridor, Athos et Porthos l'attendaient. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle pour la congratuler, mais leurs félicitations l'affectaient peu, car elle était concentrée sur autre chose que la casaque et le mousquet qu'elle venait de recevoir.

"Dites-moi..." fit-elle à leur intention à voix basse. "Sans vous retourner...dites-moi qui est cet homme."

"Qui?" fit Porthos, avec toute la maîtrise dont il était capable pour ne pas bouger.

"L'homme qui n'a qu'un œil..."

"Oh, _ça_, c'est Rochefort," maugréa Athos. Aramis perçut aussitôt tout le dédain qui dégoulinait de sa voix.

Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom: celui du capitaine des gardes de Richelieu; le Tréville du cardinal.

"C'est lui, Rochefort?" demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

"Ne faites pas attention à lui, c'est un salopard qui vous égorgerait à la première occasion..." continua Porthos avec le même mépris que son compagnon.

Aramis fut surprise de tant d'antipathie. Athos était d'un naturel plutôt réservé, voire maussade, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ouvertement hostile… Sans parler de Porthos qui était la bonté faite homme ! Il pouvait sans conteste se montrer des plus redoutables, mais elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé acrimonieux. Certes, les mousquetaires et les gardes du cardinal n'étaient pas en bons termes, elle le savait: les escarmouches étaient nombreuses malgré l'édit contre les duels. Pourtant Rochefort ne semblait pas être le suppôt satanique que décrivaient ses amis et leurs commentaires contrastaient avec les échos qu'elle avait entendus d'autres sources. En effet, il empestait de cette même rigueur que celle de Tréville, cette fidélité indéfectible envers son maître... Non, en y réfléchissant, Rochefort était encore plus rigide dans ses convictions, et aurait sans broncher exécuté tout ordre, quel qu'il soit, venant du Premier ministre. Mais il fallait l'admettre: Richelieu était un bien meilleur dirigeant que Louis XIII. Si elle avait voulu servir le royaume, elle se serait revêtue de rouge et aurait œuvré sous Rochefort. Mais puisque la mission qu'elle s'était donnée était autre, c'était le bleu qu'elle devait porter.

Aramis eut soudainement un moment d'inquiétude. Elle avait entendu des histoires assez horribles sur le compte du cardinal et sur la manière dont il testait l'allégeance et le zèle de ses collaborateurs. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas Richelieu qui avait ordonné à Rochefort de s'amputer lui-même de la moitié de sa vue. Contre son gré, elle se retourna: le corridor était vide.

Machinalement, elle porta la main à sa paupière en songeant à nouveau à l'atroce douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Avec cet œil en moins, il devait être bien plus vulnérable aux attaques, se dit-elle en réalisant à quel point son champ visuel était réduit par ce simple geste. Si quelqu'un arrivait par la droite, elle ne le verrait pas. Autrefois, elle avait entendu dire que les aveugles avaient une ouïe hypertrophiée, le corps cherchant à compenser la perte d'un sens en en surdéveloppant un autre. Était-ce également le cas quand on perdait "juste" un œil? L'oreille droite de Rochefort était-elle plus aiguisée ?

"Il ne mérite pas votre compassion."

La voix rude d'Athos l'arracha à ses pensées et elle réalisa, un peu embarrassée, que sa dextre couvrait toujours son œil.

"Je ne sais pas comment il a perdu son œil, mais soyez sûr qu'il l'a mérité ! Ce type est une vraie raclure."

Décidément, il y avait anguille sous roche entre Athos et Rochefort. Elle cacha la suspicion qu'elle vouait à son ami.

"Je suivrai vos conseils..." mentit-elle pour clore le débat. Si Athos croyait qu'elle allait lui demander sa permission pour se faire sa propre idée sur le compte des gens, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil! Fière de son petit jeu de mots, elle esquissa un léger sourire. Elle aurait bien le temps de découvrir elle-même qui était ce Rochefort.


	2. La part de l'ange

**LA PART DE L'ANGE...**

Il y avait peu de choses qui répugnaient autant le cardinal de Richelieu que les duels. Pour lui, c'était l'expression la plus pure d'un orgueil sot et vain. Il y avait mille occasions où un gentilhomme pouvait verser son sang honorablement. Mourir pour sauvegarder ce qui n'était que vanité et suffisance était un gâchis sans nom !

Néanmoins, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il fallait canaliser l'énergie des jeunes hommes bouillants quand le péril des combats s'éloignait. Ses gardes étaient fougueux et d'un caractère belliqueux comme tous ceux qui choisissaient le métier des armes, et les mousquetaires du roi étaient tout aussi querelleurs. En cette période de relative accalmie dans le royaume, la moindre chicane pouvait déclencher une rixe entre les deux compagnies.

Il n'aimait guère les soudards de Tréville et, s'il avait eu l'assurance que ses gardes en viendraient toujours à bout, peut-être n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt. Or, il savait qu'il y avait quelques bretteurs redoutables dans leurs rangs.

_Ce que tu ne peux empêcher tâche de le contrôler_... Aussi Richelieu avait-il eu l'idée de cette série de duels "amicaux" dans les jardins du Louvre. Tous ces jeunes hommes allaient pouvoir déverser leur morgue sous son contrôle avisé.

De plus, son jeune monarque était très friand de ces joutes et aimait se mesurer à lui de cette façon, en opposant ses propres gardes aux siens. Soit, avait pensé le ministre. Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour amuser Louis et le tenir hors des affaires étatiques, il était tout disposé à assister, tous les premiers lundis du mois, à ces futiles déversements de testostérone. À l'intérieur de deux chapeaux remplis de bouts de papier sur lesquels on avait inscrit les noms des participants volontaires à ces batailles, il désignait au hasard les trois paires d'escrimeurs du mois. Il savait qu'il n'y sortirait jamais le nom de Rochefort, ce dernier se soumettant à sa ligne de pensée et s'opposant à ces affrontements ridicules, bien qu'utiles. D'un autre côté, le comte, de l'estrade, pouvait ainsi poser son œil sur les talents qui se cachaient dans la faction adverse et éventuellement les inciter à rejoindre le clan des Rouges...ou, s'ils se révélaient antipathiques à sa cause ou trop gênants, trouver un moyen de percer leurs faiblesses et les envoyer se vider de leur sang au détour d'une ruelle sombre...

De son côté, Rochefort ne détestait pas réellement ce genre de spectacles. S'ils ne s'avéraient pas carrément instructifs – certains soldats pouvaient se montrer surprenamment inventifs quand il s'agissait de composer des bottes secrètes – ils avaient le pouvoir de le divertir et de lui donner l'occasion de _la_ voir. En effet, la reine Anne se tenait parfois parmi l'audience et elle traînait presque toujours avec elle sa grande amie, sa dame de compagnie, la duchesse de Chevreuse. _Sa_ Marie. Son ancienne flamme ne lui dédiait pas un seul regard, ne prononçait aucune parole à son propos. Il n'avait pas plus d'importance que l'ombre de l'agaçant caniche couché aux pieds de sa maîtresse… et c'était mieux ainsi. Cette femme n'avait plus rien de commun avec la fille adorable pour laquelle il aurait vendu son âme au diable...

Il s'en voulait de rester attaché à son souvenir, et cela le faisait encore souffrir… on n'effaçait pas facilement dix-sept années de bonheur d'un claquement de doigts. Et il savait depuis le jour de leur séparation qu'aucune femme jamais ne pourrait soutenir la comparaison avec Marie.

Si au moins le spectacle avait été distrayant, il aurait pu oublier sa mélancolie! Malheureusement, les deux premiers duels avaient été d'un ennui mortel. Les combattants étaient bons, mais si peu inventifs, si convenus, et presque sympathiques l'un envers l'autre, s'accordant pour convenir d'un match nul! ... Toutefois, comme un vent violent balaie tout sur son passage, un unique mot remplaça aussitôt sa nostalgie et sa morosité en une vive curiosité : _'Aramis'_.

La céleste recrue des mousquetaires! Il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de juger des mains du nouveau ferrailleur du roi; aujourd'hui était sa chance! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent discrètement alors que, scrutant le groupe que formaient ses propres hommes, il tentait de voir qui allait se mesurer à l'intrigant séraphin. Il déchanta lorsque, se détachant du lot, ce fut Jussac qui s'avança.

Il était sans doute injuste avec son subordonné. Jussac n'était pas un mauvais soldat. Il était besogneux et ambitieux... un mélange plutôt utile quand on servait un homme brillant mais exigeant et impopulaire. Pourtant Rochefort était régulièrement atterré par la balourdise de son garde. Il ne jurait que par la force brute. La finesse et la stratégie lui étaient étrangères. À se demander ce qu'il faisait au service de l'éminence rouge dont la devise était : "la plume est plus forte que l'épée!" Le comte connaissait la réponse : la solde bien plus garnie et régulière que chez les rustauds de Tréville... quoique le terme de rustaud n'était guère adapté pour qualifier l'efféminé mousquetaire.

Le contraste entre les deux hommes était sidérant. Jussac, noir, gras, qui en imposait plus par son allure grossière et la portée de sa voix que par sa taille. Aramis, blond, fluet, sorti tout droit d'un conte olympien, qui réduisait au silence l'assemblée par sa seule présence éthérée. À cette pensée, Rochefort se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas de lointaine descendance grecque et n'avait pas conservé, dans son bagage génétique, la propension qu'avaient les Athéniens pour la propreté et le culte du corps. Aramis était loin d'être sculpté comme un Marathonien, mais il était beau comme l'un d'eux. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche confirma ses réflexions: derrière son éventail, dissimulant son sourire intéressé, Marie chuchotait avec la reine en pointant discrètement du doigt le bel adonis. Rochefort n'était même pas jaloux : il était tout aussi subjugué.

Jussac avait jubilé intérieurement quand il avait entendu son nom. Enfin, il allait montrer à tous, et tout particulièrement à leur chef, ce qu'il valait. Le cardinal pourrait constater qu'il n'avait rien à envier à Rochefort. Cela serait fantastique pour sa carrière ! Il n'avait pas réagi en attendant le nom de son adversaire. Il avait mieux à faire que de retenir le nom de tous ces bons à rien de mousquetaires... Puis il l'avait vu... Il avait aussitôt étouffé un juron. La putain de Tréville ! De tous, il avait fallu qu'il tombât sur ce ridicule inverti au visage de poupée, ce mirliflor qui devait à peine savoir tenir une épée... Comment prouver sa valeur face à un si pitoyable ennemi ? À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire !

« Oooh, c'est mon nouveau mousquetaire! » avait gaiement remarqué le roi en voyant le duelliste qui allait combattre en son nom.

Aramis n'avait ressenti aucune satisfaction en entendant son nom. Non pas qu'elle eut peur ! Elle avait été formée par les meilleurs et aucun des duellistes n'arrivait à cheville d'Athos et Porthos. Mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Si elle avait pu se fondre dans l'ombre des deux mousquetaires, elle aurait été comblée. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait volontiers refusé de prendre part à ces exhibitions où tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas faire partie des participants. Athos pouvait prendre un air dédaigneux et déclarer qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'à jouer aux petits soldats pour le divertissement des courtisans et expliquer en aparté qu'il était plus intéressant de profiter de ces futilités pour rester en retrait et observer les forces et faiblesses de "l'ennemi". Mais Athos n'avait rien à prouver. D'un regard, il imposait le respect. Sans le moindre effort, il suintait la virilité...

Justement, il s'était approché d'elle.

"C'était vraiment nécessaire, d'aller mettre votre nom dans ce chapeau?" Son ton était presque un reproche.

"Doutez-vous de mes capacités?"

"Là n'est pas la question. Vous venez tout juste d'être nommé et..."

"Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à être pigé aussi rapidement," l'interrompit-elle pour clore cette admonestation paternaliste.

Athos avait vite compris et changea complètement d'attitude; ce n'était pas lui qui subissait toutes sortes de moqueries dégoûtantes à cause de son physique androgyne :

« Faites attention... Jussac n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il est un adversaire coriace. »

Aramis lui sourit. Si elle était encore femme, elle aurait sans doute apprécié cette tendre inquiétude. Hélas, il lui fallait jouer le personnage d'Aramis, l'homme, celui qui avait sa réputation à défendre, alors qu'en réalité, les insultes homosexuelles la laissaient indifférente. Bien sûr, qu'elle préférait les hommes! Mais il fallait alors s'insurger, feindre l'opprobre, provoquer l'offenseur en duel... Elle n'avait pas connaissance de pareils camouflets homophobes entre femmes...

« Tout ira bien... Je ne suis pas friand d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, mais... »

« ...Mais ça clouera le bec de plus d'un de ces marauds. »

Porthos intervint à son tour:

« Et si les choses tournent mal, on commencera une bataille générale! »

« Oh, je vous l'interdis! » s'opposa vivement la travestie. « Si en plus il fallait que vous voliez à mon secours, j'en mourrais de honte! »

« Pff, je propose de commencer une bagarre même si vous gagnez. » Il fit craquer ses jointures. « Et puisque vous ALLEZ gagner… »

Athos allait faire un commentaire mais préféra finalement garder le silence. À bien y penser, cette exhibition serait bénéfique: après avoir vu Aramis se battre, les Gardes Rouges y songeraient deux fois avant de l'offenser à nouveau. Mais alors que son ami s'avançait face à Jussac, il se rembrunit. Il lui avait suffi de parcourir des yeux l'assemblée des curieux pour remarquer le comte Rochefort et surtout l'intérêt évident avec lequel il considérait son jeune compagnon. Plus d'une fois, l'homme de Richelieu avait tenté - avec un certain succès ! songeait-il avec morgue - de débaucher des mousquetaires. S'il doutait qu'Aramis se laisse corrompre par la solde plus abondante que le riche prélat réservait à ses fidèles, il n'avait pas oublié la curiosité assez incompréhensible qu'avait manifestée son ami pour l'affreux borgne quand ils s'étaient croisés au Louvre.

Athos n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre davantage sur le cas de Rochefort: un tintement l'avait sorti de ses pensées. C'était le bruit qu'avaient fait la rapière et la main-gauche d'Aramis en se croisant, signe qu'il acceptait le combat.

Face à lui, Jussac grimaça.

"Il n'est pas question que je me batte contre ça."

"Vous avez peur de perdre?" le nargua Aramis.

"Rends-toi service et retourne à la maison, _femme!" _

"Oooooh, merde..." gémit faiblement Porthos en plaignant le pauvre imbécile qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'injurier Aramis de cette façon.

La mousquetaire serra les poings sur les gardes de ses armes. Elle avait entendu bien pire depuis qu'elle se déguisait en garçon. "Fillette", "mignon", "freluquet", "inverti" n'étaient que les railleries les plus gracieuses auxquelles elle avait eu droit. Mais il avait quelque chose de si dégoulinant de mépris dans l'intonation du garde qu'elle se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Et puis, ce n'était pas seulement le mépris; il aurait pu prononcer n'importe quelle autre des grossièretés dont on l'affublait régulièrement: enculé, avaleur de queues, fifon... elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi fortement que de simplement se faire qualifier de ce qu'elle était pourtant déjà: _femme_. Il lui jetait à la figure que, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle réussisse, il la considérerait toujours comme un être inférieur, comme une FEMME inférieure qui ne méritait pas plus de respect et de considération que les vaches qu'on marchandait pendant les foires printanières et qu'on enfermait ensuite dans un enclos en compagnie d'un taureau en rut! Cela lui rappelait comment sa famille avait voulu la marier au premier venu; car une femme seule, ça ne pouvait rien faire... ça ne valait... rien.

_Femme._ "Tu ne vaux rien."

L'insulte totale.

Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas faire lui passer son épée au travers de son corps d'un seul mouvement... et s'il n'y avait eu toute la cour et leurs deux compagnies autour d'eux, elle aurait sans nul doute laissé libre cours à sa colère, prouvant ainsi que l'attaque verbale l'avait profondément atteinte. Aussi elle se força à ignorer le dernier affront et répondit d'un ton hâbleur :

"Si vous voulez déclarer forfait, faites ! Vous vous éviterez la honte d'une défaite face à une 'femme' !"

Le peu de compassion qu'il avait pu éprouver pour ce morveux s'était volatilisé. Si ce petit jean-foutre voulait jouer à cela, il allait le tailler en pièces. Il allait comprendre qu'il était plus difficile de prouver sa valeur face à un vrai soldat que d'offrir son cul à son capitaine en échange d'une situation. Même si ce n'était qu'une piètre recrue, son chef serait sûrement ravi de voir Tréville perdre son nouveau mousquetaire. Il dégaina négligemment ses armes, les croisa, repassa sa dague dans le fourreau qu'il gardait contre ses reins et se mit en garde.

Rochefort n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leur échange pour deviner que Jussac s'était montré grossier. Dès le premier coup d'œil, il n'avait pas fait mystère de ses pensées ordurières à l'égard du bel androgyne... Même d'où il était, le comte avait vu le corps gracile se tendre et un éclair de colère passer dans ses yeux lumineux... Il ne savait ce qu'il avait répliqué, mais Jussac avait presque aussitôt accepté le combat. En quelques secondes, il devina que, quelle que soit l'issue du duel, sa compagnie n'en tirerait aucune gloire. Était-ce par contraste avec l'angélique soldat ? Était-ce l'irritation d'affronter un adversaire qu'il jugeait indigne de lui ? Quelle qu'en fût la raison, son subalterne ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fruste.

À cause de son œil invalide, il ne pouvait pas voir, sur sa droite, la réaction qu'avaient eue les autres mousquetaires sans tourner complètement la tête. Sa curiosité l'emporta toutefois: penché par-dessus la balustrade, sa casaque roulée sous le bras, Athos faisait ses dernières recommandations à son camarade, un air légèrement inquiet peint sur son visage. Son ouïe fine capta la réponse du beau combattant: _J'vais l'écraser, ce fumier! _Jussac avait sans doute également entendu la tirade, car il s'était jeté, furieux, sur son adversaire.

C'était de toute beauté. Autant les deux premiers duels avaient été insipides, autant celui-ci était... Rochefort n'avait pas d'autre mot que "magique". Était-ce la présence d'Aramis qui changeait la donne? À n'en pas douter. Le chérubin tenait tête à son opposant avec une grâce peu commune pour un soldat! Et que dire de la vitesse avec laquelle il enchaînait les feintes!

"C'est tout ce que vous avez?" avait lancé ce dernier après avoir cambré le dos avec une souplesse déconcertante, la lame du garde allant fendre l'air dans un sifflement.

"Mon petit lord fifon, il ne faudrait pas que je t'embroche trop facilement! On ne voudrait plus te baiser si tu es invalide ou défiguré!"

"Vous faites vraiment une fixation sur mon derrière, Monsieur Jussac... est-ce une manière de me dire que vous en voulez aussi un morceau?"

Cette fois, Aramis avait parlé assez fort pour que tous entendent. Un rire généralisé parcourut l'assemblée.

"Tu serais plus mignon en robe, gamine!"

"Je suis très au fait de mon apparence féminine, et si mon roi exige que je porte une robe, je me soumettrai à ses ordres."

"Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de la dévotion!" s'exclama fièrement le souverain.

"Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un vrai homme," déclara Chevreuse à son amie.

_Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du talent_, songeait Rochefort, fasciné.

Un court instant, il se surprit à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Aramis dans une robe. Aguichant, sensuel, tentant... l'œillade que le travesti lui jetait, dans le secret de son imagination, était à des lieues d'être chaste! Loin d'être ridicule, il serait sans doute aussi séduisant que bien des dames de la cour... Pardieu, ce garçon était vraiment troublant ! Il n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes du comte de Rochefort de s'extasier sur un beau visage, encore moins celui d'un homme ! Néanmoins, il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas le seul à être charmé par le malicieux éphèbe. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Aramis, avec son esprit et son air innocent, avait conquis toute l'assemblée... sans parler de sa façon de bouger... On aurait presque dit qu'il dansait autour de son adversaire. Ses coups n'étaient pas des plus forts, mais ils étaient rapides et précis. Il ne chargeait pas son opposant mais bondissait plutôt à droite et à gauche de ce dernier. Leste, léger, aérien, Aramis était à peine essoufflé alors que Jussac suait à grosses gouttes.

_Je le veux_... La pensée qui s'était formée dans son esprit était d'une impitoyable clarté. Il voulait avoir cet ange guerrier sous ses ordres. Ce n'était même pas pour faire un pied de nez aux mousquetaires; Rochefort aimait les habiletés inédites et les nouveautés. Athos avait des mains divines. Porthos possédait une force herculéenne... Mais Aramis... il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme Aramis. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le nouvel officier avait titillé le flair avisé de Tréville et s'était particulièrement lié d'amitié avec les deux autres cryptonymes: ensemble, les trois se complétaient. Les forces de l'un compensaient les faiblesses de l'autre. Rochefort imagina alors le poing gigantesque de Porthos s'écrasant dans le visage d'un générique ennemi tandis qu'Aramis se tenait un peu en retrait et regardait fièrement le titan terminer le travail qu'il avait commencé alors qu'Athos anticiperait d'éventuelles attaques... Ils seraient les pires adversaires qu'on puisse imaginer. Pardieu, il devait arracher ce garçon des pattes des deux mousquetaires, sinon ces trois-là allaient faire de sa vie - et surtout de celle du Cardinal - un enfer ! Il y avait fort à parier qu'un jour, Son Éminence, excédée, lui demanderait de se débarrasser d'eux... Il n'aurait aucun remords en ce qui concernait Athos et Porthos, mais Aramis... Il était une âme perdue, un assassin de la pire espèce... Mais tuer cette créature céleste... Tout en lui se cabrait à cette seule pensée.

D'un geste fluide, Aramis sembla faire une pirouette autour de Jussac, et avant qu'aucun des spectateurs n'ait compris comment, fit une longue entaille sur la casaque rouge.

« Vu votre obsession pour les derrières, j'aurais volontiers fait subir le même sort à votre culotte, mais j'ai eu peur de traumatiser ces dames », railla le jeune homme.

Ce disant, Aramis s'approcha de la balustrade à la hauteur de la reine et de la duchesse et, se tournant vers elles, poursuivit :

« Pardonnez-le, mesdames. C'est un grossier personnage. »

Les deux femmes, charmées, pouffèrent de rire.

Ce fut sans doute une impertinence de trop, car les attaques du garde devinrent encore plus brutales. Une mèche blonde tomba sur le sol quand l'arme du furieux s'approcha trop près du visage de l'impudent giton.

Merde ! Il avait raté de peu le visage poupin de cette sale pute ! Mais ce n'était que partie remise ! Ce petit sodomite plairait bien moins aux belles avec une vilaine cicatrice... Ou mieux, quand il serait réduit à l'état de cadavre ! Certes, on n'était pas censé tuer son adversaire lors de ces duels, mais un accident était si vite arrivé... surtout quand on engageait des petites filles !

Pardieu, ce combat commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et il était plus que temps d'en finir! il détestait en faire le constat, mais ce jeune bouffon lui donnait un sérieux fil à retordre! Il avait tellement de difficulté à suivre ses mouvements si peu orthodoxes: un instant, il était devant lui; l'autre, il avait disparu. Irrité au plus haut point, il fonça bille en tête sur son exaspérant adversaire sans même assurer sa garde.

Le geste était si absurde et stupide qu'Aramis ne sut totalement le parer. Si elle contra de justesse la lame du garde rouge, elle ne put éviter le corps lourd et trapu qui l'écrasa de son poids. Tudieu! S'il se mettait à utiliser ses muscles et non plus ses seuls talents à manier son épée, elle était foutue!

Elle n'avait plus envie de rire. L'éclat de haine et de pur dégoût qui animait les yeux de l'autre n'annonçait rien de bon. Si ce n'était pas de sa propre lame qui protégeait sa carotide, nul doute que Jussac se ferait fait un plaisir de tester le fil aiguisé de sa rapière contre sa gorge! Ou, en l'écrasant encore un peu plus, l'égorger avec son arme à elle! Un bon coup de genou bien placé lui arracha un grognement et le déconcentra quelques instants, le temps d'envoyer valser leurs deux espadons à l'autre bout du terrain. Il ne lui restait plus que le poignard pour sa senestre, mais, coincé entre ses reins et le sol, il était impossible à atteindre.

L'homme, bien décidé à terminer cette affaire, fit fi de sa douleur et encercla le cou délicat de ses mains. Il ne pouvait plus faire passer la mort de ce paon pour un accident, mais il pourrait au moins lui donner une bonne leçon et surtout le forcer à abandonner le combat et à admettre sa défaite! Ah! Où était maintenant l'insolente assurance de la putain? L'espace d'une seconde, il retira une de ses mains et envoya un rapide coup de poing sur le visage d'Aramis. _Prends ça, poupée!_ jubilait-il.

« T'en as eu assez, salope ? »

Pour toute réponse, un crachat sanglant s'abattit sur sa joue... Tant pis pour lui ! Il avait fait preuve d'assez de mansuétude à l'égard de ce petit merdeux. Il lui resservit une autre violente baffe avant d'enserrer à nouveau ses mains autour de la gorge d'Aramis...

La jeune fille se concentrait pour garder son sang-froid. C'était un "jeu" qu'elle et Athos avaient inventé: s'étrangler pour savoir combien de temps ils pourraient tenir si on leur passait la corde au cou...

_Calme-toi... calme-toi... tu as encore bien des réserves d'air... Attrape sa main-gauche... Attrape-la!... ATTRAPE-LA!_

Le comte s'était levé d'un bond quand, sur sa gauche, un cri étouffé avait retenti et avait fait écho à sa propre crainte. Rochefort l'aurait reconnu parmi mille; Marie, les yeux grands ouverts de peur, avait posé une main sur bouche tandis que l'autre se crispait autour du poignet d'Anne.

Il se mit à paniquer. Pourquoi ce dadais d'Athos ne demandait pas la fin du combat?! Il se tenait là, une main sur le menton, les coudes nonchalamment posés sur la balustrade, en train d'analyser le combat... Et Tréville? Les bras croisés! Les mousquetaires étaient-ils tous fous et ne tenaient-ils pas à la vie? Jussac était en train d'étrangler Aramis! C'était quoi, leur devise? "La mort plutôt que la défaite?"

Il avait beau regarder sur sa gauche, il ne voyait aucune casaque rouge qu'il pourrait lancer sans d'abord l'arracher à un de ses subalternes. Sur sa droite, par contre...

"ARRÊTEZ!" cria-t-il. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers Athos, lui avait arraché la casaque bleue des mains et l'avait lancée au milieu du jardin, signe que le parti des mousquetaires demandait l'abandon du combat.

Une seconde plus tard, le bras toujours étiré, il réalisa son immense erreur en voyant enfin ce qui avait échappé à sa vision limitée: Aramis avait profité que l'attention de Jussac soit toute entière portée sur son cou pour lui subtiliser sa main-gauche. D'un vif coup de poignet, le Garde se serait pris, un seul instant plus tard, une lame dans le côté ou dans le dos et aurait été vaincu.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il y avait presque qu'une trentaine de paires d'yeux qui le dévisageait sévèrement.

"C'est quoi, son problème?!"

"Pourquoi il demande la fin du combat?"

"C'est un lâche qui ne s'est jamais battu, il ne connaît pas les règles..."

"Aramis gagnait, non?"

"Pourquoi le borgne a fait gagner Jussac?"

"Il fait gagner son équipe, ses hommes ne peuvent pas gagner par eux-mêmes..."

Ces critiques et ces accusations glissaient sur lui. Quand on servait le cardinal de Richelieu, il fallait avoir le cuir solide ! Il n'avait cure de ce qu'on disait ou pensait de lui... Tout ce qui importait, c'était…

Athos avait accouru dès la fin de l'affrontement pour tendre un linge propre à un Aramis confus, afin de lui permettre d'essuyer son beau visage maculé de sang et de poussière, mais surtout pour éviter qu'il ne sautât à la gorge d'un Jussac qui pavoisait déjà comme un coq et lui avait sans doute lancé de nouveaux lazzis...

Dans le brouhaha ambiant, il ne pouvait entendre ce que se disaient les deux mousquetaires, mais il lut clairement de la colère et de l'indignation quand les deux saphirs qui se posèrent sur lui réalisèrent l'étendue des conséquences de cette interruption indésirée. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce regard le bouleversa bien plus profondément que toutes les insultes qu'on pouvait lui lancer.

"Vous avez évité une mortifiante défaite à votre homme", fit la voix froide de Son Éminence. "Cet étrange mousquetaire était des plus intéressants... Il faudra s'en méfier."

Mais celui qui était mortifié, c'était lui-même. Non seulement pour avoir privé Aramis de sa victoire, mais aussi pour avoir entendu la mise en garde de son supérieur. Quand le cardinal se méfiait de quelqu'un, il mettait immanquablement fin à ses craintes avec les mots '_Tuez-le'_.


	3. La part du diable

**... LA PART DU DIABLE**

De sa fenêtre, le capitaine de Tréville pouvait voir toute la cour de l'hôtel des mousquetaires. C'était un point de vue parfait pour observer les entraînements, même si à cette heure, il n'y avait plus grand monde, d'autant qu'une partie de ses soldats étaient restés au Louvre veiller sur le roi et une autre était rentrée directement à la fin du "spectacle".

En fait, à part les quelques hommes qui étaient de garde, ceux qui restaient se préparaient à aller s'enivrer dans leur taverne habituelle. Le capitaine de Tréville n'appréciait guère ces beuveries, mais cela faisait partie de la vie de ses soldats, surtout après les "faux duels" que le roi et le cardinal leur imposaient. Il était entendu que, quel que soit le résultat, ils achèveraient la soirée par quelque ripaille, soit pour célébrer leur victoire, soit pour oublier leur défaite... Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir y participer.

Aramis était rentrée de fort mauvaise humeur du Palais et avait saisi son mousquet et un baudrier d'apôtres pour s'entraîner au tir. Il était clair qu'elle avait envie de décharger sa frustration sur une cible, et il valait mieux que cette cible ne soit pas humaine.

Il comprenait son ire : on lui avait volé sa victoire. Elle s'était investie probablement davantage que les autres mousquetaires dans cette exhibition. Elle espérait sans doute prouver aux yeux de tous qu'elle avait sa place au sein de la compagnie en dépit de son physique pour le moins singulier... et même si elle n'en était pas consciente, elle l'avait prouvé. Pourtant, il avait frémi quand il avait entendu son nom et s'était promis de lui coller une bonne paire de claques quand ce serait fini. Pourquoi diable avait-elle besoin d'attirer l'attention sur elle ?... Mais elle avait été stupéfiante. Toute l'assemblée avait été conquise par son charme, son audace et sa façon si originale de combattre. À part Richelieu et ses gardes, tous avaient souhaité sa victoire...

Ce n'était pourtant pas gagné d'avance. Beaucoup s'étaient interrogés, y compris parmi ses propres hommes, sur son choix de faire de cette poupée blonde un mousquetaire. Trop maigre, trop délicat, trop joli, Aramis n'avait pas - et pour cause ! - l'allure d'un soldat. Même certains de ses camarades ne se privaient pas de lancer quelques quolibets peu amènes à son égard. S'il bouillait intérieurement, Tréville n'intervenait pas. Son ingérence aurait laissé entendre qu'Aramis était incapable de faire face à ces brocards seule et se promouvait de la protection de son supérieur en échange de... faveurs spéciales. Il n'était pas sourd aux ragots qu'on colportait derrière son dos. Être seul avec Aramis était risqué. La féliciter devant les autres l'était tout autant. Il était bien conscient de l'injustice que le seul physique de la jeune femme provoquait involontairement. Dieu merci, les choses changeaient doucement. Aramis prenait sa place et prouvait que, non, elle ne marchandait pas son derrière en échange de son poste.

Il sourit intérieurement. Quand Jussac avait lâché son injure, il avait vu plus d'un homme qui, la veille encore, lâchait de bien pires persiflages sur la jeune fille frémir de colère. C'était une chose de railler un compagnon d'armes, mais qu'un garde du cardinal osât émettre le moindre doute sur la virilité de l'un des leurs, c'était inacceptable... Surtout qu'Aramis avait défendu les couleurs de la compagnie avec un panache et un talent qui leur avaient fait honneur. Il avait vu Jussac se battre plusieurs fois. C'était un butor sans finesse certes, mais il était un féroce adversaire, rempli de hargne et de volonté à supplanter les mousquetaires. Elle venait de prouver à tous, collègues inclus, que la taille du cerveau importait bien plus que le tour du biceps. Les muscles, c'était bien, mais l'intelligence du combat, c'était mieux.

À la fin du duel, il avait vu les regards de désapprobation sur les visages des courtisans présents. Ils avaient quitté les lieux en chuchotant entre eux. Aramis n'avait peut-être pas officiellement gagné, mais sa réputation venait d'être établie : il ne fallait pas badiner avec les mousquetaires du roi, qu'ils aient l'air de gentils chérubins ou non. Jussac et Rochefort n'avaient pas intérêt à croiser la route de ses hommes dans les prochains jours !

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne la tancerait pas pour avoir participé à la joute. Il était bien au fait de sa propre réputation, et Aramis n'avait fait que la renforcer : le capitaine de Tréville pouvait former n'importe qui à l'art de la guerre. Il était comme un dieu qui, à partir de glaise, formait des soldats. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à s'enorgueillir de la sorte, mais quand venaient peser sur ses épaules les moments de doute, il était bon de se rappeler qu'il avait du talent... Du talent ? Était-ce bien lui qui avait du talent ? Du talent pour dénicher des talents, certes, mais ce n'était pas lui qui fournissait les efforts et la volonté de ses soldats. Et des efforts et de la volonté, Aramis en avait à revendre...

Une exclamation le fit reporter ses yeux sur la femme. La lèvre enflée, le côté gauche de son visage tuméfié, elle envoyait paître un Athos qui tentait de la raisonner. "Qu'il essaye", pensa le capitaine avec un sourire. "C'est perdu d'avance... Allez-y… engueulez-le encore plus fort !" Dans la cour, semblant obéir à ses pensées, Aramis braqua son mousquet vers le vétéran. Ce dernier se retira et laissa sa mousquetaire seule. Croyant être sans témoin, Tréville la vit s'essuyer discrètement les yeux. "Qu'elle est fière, cette petite..." Un autre homme aurait fait fi de cette pseudo-défaite, mais pas elle.

Ah ! Voilà que c'était maintenant Porthos qui s'avançait pour braver le dragon furieux ! De même qu'avec l'autre, elle l'avait mis en joue. Il devait sans doute savoir que le mousquet n'était pas chargé, car il le lui avait arraché des mains et l'avait jeté loin derrière lui. Après quelques moulinets de bras, de poings sur les hanches et de tapes dans le dos, il semblait l'avoir convaincue de se calmer, car, alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la sortie, elle l'avait suivi.

* * *

Le cardinal avait argué qu'il devrait suivre ses hommes et festoyer avec eux afin de maintenir un semblant de cohésion au sein de leur groupe et d'éviter tout quiproquo au sujet de la dernière joute. Le roi lui avait fait une crisette : c'était SON mousquetaire qui avait gagné. Il y avait un peu de la reine et de la duchesse derrière cette décision. Fallait-il concéder la victoire par devant et la nier par-derrière ? Absolument. Il en allait de la fidélité de ses hommes envers lui.

Rochefort se mêlait peu aux célébrations de ses officiers et il en avait encore moins envie aujourd'hui... Il s'était longtemps tenu immobile, le visage hagard, au milieu du jardin où avait eu lieu le combat. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?... Il n'aurait su dire sous quelle impulsion, sous quelle inspiration - divine ? - il avait agi en mettant fin au combat qui avait menacé la vie de l'angélique mousquetaire.

Un mousquetaire, pardieu ! Il avait plutôt l'habitude de les laisser crever ! Pire encore, d'être lui-même l'auteur de leur trépas précipité ! Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Aramis qui le secouait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mourir. Comme la légende du roi Salomon départageant un bébé entre deux mères, mieux valait qu'Aramis soit entre les mains du clan adverse que mort.

Il avait attendu que tous les spectateurs aient soit quitté l'endroit, soit tourné le dos, pour se pencher et ramasser discrètement la mèche blonde qui était tombée. Il eut la forte envie de la porter à ses lèvres mais retint son mouvement. Allons donc ! S'extasier devant ses prouesses à l'épée, ça se comprenait. Être aimanté par sa physionomie séraphique, ça passait encore. Mais être à deux doigts de lui vouer un culte adorateur comme celui qu'il avait eu naguère pour Marie, c'était insensé ! À cet inconnu à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole ? Ce bellâtre qui pourrait très bien être un démon réincarné, envoyé pour le faire sombrer dans les abîmes du péché ? Satan lui-même ne se déguisait-il pas en ange lumineux pour appâter ses proies ? Il devenait fou, sang dieu !

Et pourtant !... Il se désolait de ne pas avoir de ruban pour nouer cette mèche... s'il l'enfonçait telle qu'elle était dans sa poche, il n'en retirerait que des poils entremêlés. Avec délicatesse, il l'enveloppa donc dans son mouchoir satiné et le déposa précieusement au fond d'une fente intérieure de son pourpoint. Il se pencherait sur cette chose plus tard.

Il soupira. Autant se rendre tout de suite à la taverne où ses hommes s'étaient donné rendez-vous et faire semblant de se réjouir de leur victoire...

* * *

Une bande de fêtards avaient envahi l'estaminet où les mousquetaires avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Les gardes du cardinal avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de se rendre à cet endroit pour se moquer de leur ennemi et s'imposer sur leur espace favori. C'était d'une outrecuidance éhontée, mais gonflés par la victoire de leur partenaire, ils se sentaient invincibles.

Au milieu de ses camarades, Jussac enchaînait les pintes de vin. Avait-il seulement conscience que sa victoire avait été totalement usurpée ? Certes, il s'était bien battu, si on appréciait le style bourrin, mais il aurait dû perdre. Non, bien sûr ! Il était bien trop arrogant pour imaginer qu'il avait été à deux doigts, ou plutôt à un coup de poignard, de s'incliner devant l'ange blond. Et si les autres gardes l'avaient vu, l'esprit de corps les empêchait d'y prêter attention. Ils avaient gagné et n'en démordraient pas.

\- On sait pourquoi le roi a autant de mal à avoir un héritier ! glapit Jussac, aussi grisé par sa victoire que par l'alcool qui coulait à flots dans son verre. Il est plus intéressé par le cul de ses mousquetaires que par le con de sa femme !

Un peu à l'écart, Rochefort se pinça le nez de dégoût. Aramis avait eu raison : Jussac semblait faire une fixette sur son derrière. Il eut envie d'en faire la remarque à haute voix, mais ç'aurait été contre le désir d'unité de son maître. Il garda plutôt le silence en avalant une gorgée de son breuvage.

\- T'as vu sa façon de se battre, à cette fille ? Non mais, qui se bat de cette façon ?

\- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer !

Les sots ! Si, à Dieu ne plaise, il parvenait à débaucher "cette fille", ses hommes n'auraient pas intérêt à se permettre la moindre grossièreté à l'égard de cette créature céleste s'ils ne voulaient pas voir leur cervelle tapisser les murs de la salle de garde... Certes, après son intervention de l'après-midi, il y avait fort à parier qu'Aramis ne voudrait jamais lui adresser la parole, alors travailler sous ses ordres...

\- Dommage que Monsieur de Rochefort soit intervenu...

\- C'est un gentilhomme. Il n'a pas voulu traumatiser les dames. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu la duchesse crier...

C'est ça... mettez ça sur le compte de Chevreuse... pensa-t-il, amer.

\- Un bon mousquetaire est un mousquetaire mort !

\- J'ai entendu le roi s'en plaindre.

\- Moi aussi ! fit un autre. Et ça me donne une idée ! Messieurs, cette victoire vaut bien un hymne royal !

Tirant de sous son banc une petite guitare, il en gratta les cordes avant d'entonner :

_Sur un trône bien trop grand pour lui, ce nain est mal assis,_

_Il voudrait être un souverain, mais il n'est qu'un pantin._

_On l'voit souvent grincer des dents, pour un rien il se courrouce !_

_Il appelle sa maman, il suce son pouce et puis il boude !_

_Il veut qu'on l'appelle Louis le Juste_

_Mais il ne sera que Louis le Fruste !_

Une salve de rires gras félicita la fin des vers que le garde avait chantonnés. Se prenant une bonne rasade, il déposa bruyamment son gobelet sur la table et se rassit avec le même chahut.

\- On ne te savait pas poète, Bicarat !

\- Oh, je ne fais que m'inspirer de faits vécus !

\- À moi ! À moi ! fit un autre garde, Bernajoux, avant de se racler la gorge tandis que les autres se taisaient, impatients de savoir quelles ignominies il allait sortir sur le compte du souverain faiblard.

_Il veut qu'on l'appelle Louis le Juste, mais il ne sera que Louis le..._

Il s'étrangla alors avec sa salive et se mit à bafouiller. "Louis le sublime ! Le Magnifique ! Le Généreux !"

\- Non, non, non ! Tu dis tout de travers ! s'emporta Jussac. Louis l'anus ! Le détritus ! Le fongus !

\- Assez !

Une assiette vola dans les airs et effleura le visage presque aussi rouge que sa casaque du garde avant de s'écraser aux pieds de Rochefort. La silhouette de Porthos sembla projeter une ombre gigantesque au-dessus de l'homme qui, bien que passablement éméché, saisit immédiatement le danger... Étrangler la putain de Tréville, c'était une chose, mais se battre contre ce mastodonte qui le couvrait d'un regard furieux, c'en était une autre... Surtout qu'il n'était pas seul ! Il y avait aussi Athos qui était à peine moins redoutable que lui ainsi qu'un petit groupe de mousquetaires tout aussi mécontents.

Rochefort se leva en réprimant un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait su dès le début que c'était une bêtise de venir dans cette taverne. Entre cette stupide chanson, l'alcool que ses hommes avaient bu et la frustration que devaient ressentir les mousquetaires après le duel, une rixe était inévitable... Son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçut sa silhouette délicate derrière Athos et surtout son beau visage couvert d'ecchymoses rougeâtres. Quel gâchis !

Mais que diable faisait-il ici ? Il n'en avait pas eu assez, le voilà qu'il voulait remettre ça ? Seigneur, il ne pourrait pas arrêter un Jussac éméché, ni une douzaine de ses hommes prêts à se battre et encore moins autant de mousquetaires qui déjà faisaient craquer leurs doigts.

\- Il est encore temps de retirer vos paroles, commença Porthos sur un ton qui suggérait le calme avant la tempête.

\- Ah ! Je ne compterais pas là-dessus !

Deux douzaines d'épées sortirent de leurs fourreaux et s'entrechoquèrent au milieu de cris guerriers.

Un coup de feu aussitôt suivi d'un bruit de liquide coulant abondamment les figea dans leur mouvement.

Le comte de Rochefort avait dégainé son pistolet et avait tiré dans un tonneau dont le vin se répandait à présent en une longue rigole sur le sol.

\- Vous allez tous ranger vos armes immédiatement ! gronda-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir expliquer demain à Sa Majesté et à Son Éminence que leurs deux compagnies ont passé la nuit au Châtelet pour avoir bafoué leur édit sur les duels.

Il ne pourrait jamais tous les arrêter et les mener en prison, c'était évident ! Néanmoins, une telle rixe dans une auberge déjà peuplée causerait forcément un scandale, songea Athos. Il n'était pourtant pas question de laisser ces maroufles s'en tirer à si bon compte. Surtout après la victoire volée de l'après-midi !

Il fixa longuement le borgne d'un air de défi, puis remit son épée au fourreau aussitôt suivi des autres mousquetaires alors que d'un signe, Rochefort intimait les gardes de faire de même.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Athos fit un large sourire et son poing s'abattit sur le visage de Bernajoux qui était à sa portée et qui vola au travers de la salle...

Rochefort était furieux. Bon sang ! Ce prétentieux avait fait exprès de le provoquer en lui dédiant un de ses airs de "j'en ai rien à foutre" ! Impossible de revenir en arrière ; les bagarres aux poings seraient toujours permises, et à voir la hargne de ses officiers, ils avaient envie d'en coller plus d'une dans les fronts de ces effrontés de mousquetaires ! Et s'il pouvait lui-même remettre à Athos la monnaie de sa pièce, il le ferait avec un plaisir toujours renouvelé !

Toutefois, il avait bien mieux à faire que de se préoccuper du fat. Derrière le beau ténébreux, il avait remarqué l'air légèrement inquiet d'Aramis. Il était évident que le jeune homme était aussi habile à l'épée qu'incompétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de se servir de ses poings. En outre, il y avait fort à parier que Jussac souhaiterait profiter du chaos ambiant pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt... Et il y avait déjà bien assez d'hématomes sur son visage délicat.

Profitant du désordre, il se faufila entre les pugilistes pour attraper son poignet et guider le soldat vers le fond de la salle. La main se rétracta et lui échappa facilement. Diantre ! quelle ossature fine ! Rapide, il reprit possession du poignet, non sans se faire servir un regard orageux.

\- Ne restons pas ici, fit-il. Et je dois vous parler.

À peine convaincue, Aramis se laissa toutefois mener vers l'extérieur, laissant tous les autres enragés assouvir leur soif vengeance. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Rochefort qu'elle réalisa l'incongruité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. À quoi pensait-elle donc ? Athos et Porthos l'avaient mise en garde contre cet homme, et il avait prouvé sa fourberie il y a quelques heures. Et, elle, stupide créature, le laissait l'entraîner dans une ruelle obscure ! Bien joué, Aramis !

Dans les faibles lueurs venant de la taverne, Rochefort vit Aramis se tendre et porter la main à sa rapière.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal... Je veux juste parler...

Elle lâcha lentement la garde de son arme avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux. Elle n'y entendait rien, mais elle ne sentait aucune menace émanant de cet homme. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi emmenée à l'écart ? Pour lui parler ? Pour lui parler de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Du duel qu'elle avait perdu à cause de lui ? Diable, quel effronté !

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous interrompu ? ragea-t-elle. Je gagnais ce combat !

\- Je... je ne voulais pas vous causer d'opprobre ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, qu'elle entendait sa voix même ! Et pourtant, toutes les fibres de son être le croyaient. Il y avait une telle sincérité sur son visage ; il ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Il était réellement et sincèrement désolé.

\- J'ai craint pour votre vie, fit-il simplement. Vous avez vraiment un style de combat... fascinant, mais si peu orthodoxe.

Aramis fut touchée. Il avait vraiment cru que sa vie était en danger et ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ressemblait à une fille qui l'avait poussé vers ce geste. Il n'avait pas pensé aux commentaires haineux qu'il ne recevrait ni aux moqueries dont elle serait victime.

Il soupira.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous proposer de venir joindre mes rangs.

\- Ha ! rit-elle en croisant les bras. Je ne suis pas certain que votre imbécile de Jussac apprécierait ma présence !

Il ne s'offusqua même pas qu'Aramis ait qualifié Jussac d'imbécile. S'il devait vraiment choisir entre lui et son garde, la décision serait facile à prendre !

\- Je ne peux pas, reprit-elle sérieusement. C'est le roi que je dois servir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ainsi, conclut-elle avec une intonation qui suggérait qu'elle n'en dirait pas davantage et qu'il était impossible de la faire changer d'idée.

\- Sommes-nous donc condamnés à être ennemis ?

\- Je sers mon roi, et vous servez le vôtre, répondit-elle, sarcastique, mais déjà radoucie. Rien ne nous oblige à être ennemis.

\- Les gardes du cardinal n'ont pas l'habitude de fraterniser avec les mousquetaires du roi...

Mais pour lui, pour cet ineffable militaire, il était prêt à réinventer les traditions.

Doucement, il avait approché la main vers son cou, là où les doigts de Jussac avaient laissé quelques stries mauves. Aramis recula à peine et se surprit à lui permettre de s'approcher. Comment rester en colère devant un visage si désolé ? Elle en oublia son ire, les avertissements d'Athos et de Porthos... et elle le fait qu'elle était déguisée en homme et qu'elle devait se comporter comme l'un d'eux. Dans la pâle lueur, son cache-œil semblait former une grande tache sur son visage et elle songea à nouveau à la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir... Imperceptiblement, sa main gauche se leva pour effleurer la cicatrice qu'elle avait furtivement aperçue.

De son côté, Rochefort était en transe... Il était sur le point de toucher à cet ange qui l'avait si fortement ébranlé, et de se laisser toucher... lui qui ne laissait jamais personne s'approcher de son œil invalide, il permettait au divin damoiseau de le faire. Au sein de cette illogique situation, un violent mal de tête le saisit quelques instants et, contre sa volonté, il dut fermer les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde.

Quand il les rouvrit, Aramis était là… si près de lui… Il pouvait sentir son souffle tiède courir sur ses lèvres…

\- Que dirait-on si on vous voyait avec moi ? dit le mousquetaire dans un murmure.

Dieu que sa voix était suave ! Une voix ni mâle ni femelle...celle d'un ange, bien sûr !

\- On... on en dirait bien des choses !

\- Je suis un sodomite...

Sa bouche était si près de la sienne !

\- Une poupée... un inverti… Ça ne vous fait rien ?

Il n'en avait rien à redire ! L'avoir entre ses bras, si tentant, si…

Le bout de la langue du chérubin s'attaqua à sa bouche. Oh, Seigneur ! Non, il n'avait absolument rien à redire sur le fait d'être vu ou non en compagnie du bel éphèbe ni de se laisser embrasser par lui ! Son corps refusait de bouger, de peur qu'Aramis cesse ses manœuvres. Non pas qu'il en eut la moindre envie, bien au contraire ! Il voulait passer les bras autour de cette taille, plus fine que celle de bien des femmes... Il voulait plonger ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, sacrebleu, de se laisser séduire par un homme ? Oh, ciel, un si bel homme... ! Il se voyait déjà l'allonger sur un lit et le couvrir de longs baisers... Jusqu'en en oublier les convenances, les ragots et toutes les admonestations contenues dans le Catéchisme, il pourrait se perdre dans ses yeux si clairs... si...

\- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Quoi, nécessaire ?

\- Je ne suis pas une donzelle en détresse…

Bien sûr que non !

\- Je suis terriblement désolé !

\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde...

\- Je jure que je ne recommencerai plus!

\- On en parlera demain, à la caserne…

À la ...quoi ?

Rochefort ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu de tout son long sur le sol. Un chien errant lui léchouillait le visage. Il repoussa rageusement l'animal outrecuidant. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape la rage et sa journée serait définitivement catastrophique. Où était passé... ? Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, trois ombres très dissemblables mais bien reconnaissables se dessinaient.

Athos, Porthos et Aramis se tenaient debout à quelques pas de lui. Les mains fermement plantées sur ses hanches, Aramis paraissait très en colère... Même dans le brouillard de son cerveau douloureux, Rochefort fut frappé par l'énergie qui émanait de ce si petit corps face à ces deux titans. Saint Michel et son glaive n'avaient pas autant de prestance !... Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'extasier plus longtemps. La porte de l'auberge venait de s'ouvrir et un mélange de visages qu'il connaissait bien apparut. Il se raidit et mit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa mise.

\- Je me demandais où était passé le héros du jour, déclara Jussac, nullement dégrisé de la rixe dont il affichait de vilains stigmates.

Athos et Porthos étaient déjà prêts à reprendre les hostilités, mais les autres mousquetaires disparus, le combat serait singulièrement déséquilibré, Rochefort devinant qu'Aramis ne serait pas d'une très grande aide pour ses amis.

\- Il suffit, déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnamment ferme malgré la douleur lancinante de son crâne. Nous rentrons… et n'essayez pas d'autres coups en traître, vous ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Athos.

Sans accorder un regard de plus ni aux mousquetaires ni à ses hommes, considérant comme acquis qu'ils le suivraient sans rechigner, il se dirigea vers l'écurie. Il enfourchait son cheval quand il entendit un commentaire qui lui fit tourner la tête :

\- C'est à se demander qui est le plus traître de nous tous.

Après s'être juré qu'un jour, il passerait son épée au travers du corps de ce bellâtre, les yeux de Rochefort croisèrent rapidement le bleu des prunelles déçues d'Aramis. À contrecœur, il ignora la désolation du bel archange et, tout en éperonnant sa monture, il gratifia le détestable Athos d'un doigt fort grossier, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses hommes éméchés.

Aramis contemplait la troupe de ses "ennemis" qui disparaissait dans les rues obscures. Que ce serait-il passé si Athos et Porthos n'avaient pas surgi pour assommer Rochefort ? Elle ne s'expliquait pas sa faiblesse devant cet homme étrange... Il avait paru si sincère... si blessé aussi... La solitude et la tristesse qui émanaient de lui étaient si profondes que pendant quelques instants, elle avait oublié qui elle était, son déguisement et les limites qu'il lui imposait... Si elle était encore femme, aurait-elle accepté de l'épouser si son oncle lui avait proposé ce prétendant ? L'image du cadavre de François remonta dans sa mémoire et elle ressentit à nouveau le déchirement intérieur qu'elle avait enseveli sous des montagnes de colère... Non, elle ne serait jamais à un autre homme que François...

\- Maintenant que ces maroufles sont partis, nous allons pouvoir profiter de cette soirée !

Sur ces mots, Porthos la poussa avec sa douceur proverbiale vers l'intérieur de la taverne.


	4. Athos

**ATHOS**

Un mois plus tard, il était revenu au même emplacement.

Dans une estrade aménagée pour permettre aux spectateurs d'être légèrement surélevés par rapport aux combattants, le même salmigondis d'humains s'était ramassé pour assister à une nouvelle série de duels. De nouveaux visages, intrigués par les rumeurs qu'avait alimentées la dernière joute, s'étaient même greffés au groupe original.

Il s'en était fallu de peu que Jussac et Aramis n'en reviennent aux coups... Le comte fut déçu de voir le mousquetaire se faire raisonner et traîner par le bras tandis qu'il continuait à échanger des insultes avec son principal homme de main. Un bref coup d'œil à l'assemblée lui confirma que les participants auraient également apprécié un match revanche. Hélas, rien n'en fut et Aramis, en maugréant, alla s'asseoir en compagnie des _deux autres._

Pourquoi diable cette créature céleste traînait-elle constamment avec ces deux rustauds ? Ce mystère l'agaçait. Il y avait toutes sortes de gens dans le monde. Aramis, exceptionnel, avait choisi la compagnie d'hommes aussi étranges que lui. _Qui se ressemble s'assemble, _disait le dicton. N'y en avait-il pas un autre qui suggérait plutôt que _les contraires s'attiraient ?_ Le beau mousquetaire préférait-il de se distancer du lot commun ? Il n'avait pourtant pas à s'entourer des Insupportables pour le faire ! Des fauteurs de trouble, orgueilleux et belliqueux, qui semaient le désordre partout où ils allaient ! Ils étaient si odieux, si méprisables qu'ils seraient capables d'abîmer cet ange immaculé. Pardieu, s'ils se mettaient à déteindre sur la jolie recrue, il ne leur pardonnerait jamais !

L'univers du comte de Rochefort était simple et ordonné. Chaque chose était à sa place ; chacun était à sa place. Il y avait le Cardinal de Richelieu, l'homme le plus brillant de France. Il méritait le respect de tous et sa dévotion absolue. Puis, il y avait le reste du monde qui se répartissait sur un spectre allant du plus estimable au plus détestable.

À un bout de ce spectre, juste en dessous de Son Éminence, il y avait Aramis.

Aramis le fascinait. Il était beau, fier, troublant... Rochefort n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé entre lui et l'éphèbe à la sortie de la taverne. Pendant un mois entier, il avait médité l'événement. Ou plutôt, le non-événement. Il ne s'était _réellement_ rien passé entre lui et Aramis. La tentative de baiser n'avait été qu'un fantasme, un sous-produit de son imagination débridée, un relent du vin qu'il avait bu juste un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait aucun goût pour les hommes ! Il en avait rencontré des dizaines de ces beaux damoiseaux plus séduisants et tentants les uns que les autres. Ils l'avaient tous laissé de marbre. Mais Aramis ? Aramis l'avait ébranlé d'un seul regard ! Il devait y avoir quelque sorcellerie chez lui ! Il ne pouvait donc pas être un _homme. _Il devait être _autre chose. _Un démon ou un ange.

Rochefort porta la main à son côté, pressant ainsi contre lui le mouchoir qui renfermait la boucle blonde qu'il avait cueillie quatre semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eu la volonté de s'en départir. Il n'en avait bien sûr parlé à personne. Comment avouer une telle folie sans se faire regarder de travers ou rire au nez ?

Au milieu du spectre, il y avait Porthos.

Porthos le laissait dans une profonde indifférence. Il était fort, très fort. Et très grand. Sa force et sa taille lui avaient sans doute été concédées par une déité descendue des cieux, tel un nouvel Hercule béni de Zeus. Même son surnom suggérait une association divine ! Au-delà de son imposante stature, il possédait un charisme très particulier : tout le monde aimait Porthos ! Ou, sans l'aimer, personne du moins ne lui vouait une animosité particulière. Il n'avait pas d'ennemis, pas même parmi les casaques rouges.

Toutefois, cet homme laissait Rochefort dans une tiédeur absolue. En fait, le comte se demandait si la nonchalante - et injustifiée - antipathie qu'il vouait au géant n'était pas plutôt provoquée par quelque chose, par _quelqu'un _d'extérieur...

... Car à l'autre bout du spectre, à son extrême extrémité, il y avait Athos.

Il n'y avait personne que Rochefort haïssait plus qu'Athos. Tout ce que ce bellâtre touchait méritait son dédain. Il n'y avait qu'Aramis dans sa perfection angélique qui échappait encore à la déliquescence qui accompagnait tout ce qui s'approchait d'Athos.

Il n'aurait réellement su définir ce qui le répugnait tant chez cet homme, mais à la seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, une animosité - tout à fait réciproque, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus - les avait habités. Était-ce parce qu'il lui ressemblait vaguement avec ses cheveux noirs ? Parce qu'il était un aussi bon escrimeur que lui ? Était-ce parce que, après avoir fouiné dans quelque registre confidentiel - le service de Son Éminence comportait de nombreux avantages - il avait appris qu'il était de noble lignée ? Un comte, tout comme lui-même ? Parce que, selon les rumeurs, on le voyait éventuellement à la tête de la compagnie des mousquetaires, devenant ainsi son égal même dans la hiérarchie militaire ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait rien de commun avec un homme qui choisissait de dissimuler son identité sous un nom de montagne !

Rochefort posa son œil sur Athos. Ce fat était tellement précieux ! Pardieu, il aurait tout à fait à sa place dans un de ces salons où les gentilshommes entraient tout enrubannés et poudrés ! Avait-on idée de se vêtir de la sorte quand on était un soldat ? Et ses souliers ! Que dire de ses souliers ? Tout être normalement constitué aurait été incapable de croiser le fer avec qui que ce soit avec ces ridicules escafignons sans se retrouver le cul par-dessus la tête ! Quel paon !

C'était cela ! Un paon ! Y avait-il animal qui représentait plus Athos que le paon ? Il s'imagina le mousquetaire s'avancer en se dandinant la tête de l'avant vers l'arrière, tel un poulet. Regardant autour de lui et voyant la foule d'admirateurs éblouis, il s'arrêterait, satisfait, et gracierait son public en étalant ses charmes. Voilà ce qu'il était ! Un volatile suffisant qui roulait autant de la queue que de la jambe ! À cette image doublée d'un jeu de mots, Rochefort grimaça. Ce pédant plaisait follement aux dames... et notamment à l'une d'entre elles. Oh, certes, la duchesse de Chevreuse avait des goûts plutôt éclectiques en matière de mâles. Elle passait aisément d'un militaire à un ambassadeur... ou d'un Athos à un Aramis à en juger par les regards appuyés que la jeune femme lançait alternativement aux deux mousquetaires. Si l'idée de cet oiseau ridicule roucoulant avec Marie lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac, l'image du bel archange avec la beauté brune était délicieusement troublante.

L'homme se ressaisit. Il valait mieux ne pas avoir ce genre de rêveries en public. Il se força à se concentrer sur le combat... Aucun intérêt ! Le public, dépité après la joute épique du mois précédent, s'en était d'ailleurs désintéressé. Les courtisans conversaient ostensiblement. Les deuxièmes duellistes s'étaient échangé quelques insultes en croisant le fer, provoquant ainsi des lueurs d'espoir dans les yeux des spectateurs. On voulait qu'ils s'écharpent, qu'ils se tabassent ! Sacrebleu, on se croirait au Colisée ! Il ne manquait plus que les lions !

Ennuyé, Rochefort se reporta involontairement à sa contemplation aramisienne : Marie s'était approchée du jeune homme et conversait avec lui. Douce vision ! Il connaissait cette façon qu'elle avait de sourire en faisant la moue pour accentuer légèrement la grosseur de ses lèvres ; sa façon de tapoter l'épaule de son interlocuteur du bout de son éventail ; sa façon de poser délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'objet de son attention. Le divin Aramis n'en faisait aucun cas et continuait de parler, nullement impressionné des tentatives de séduction qu'on tentait à son endroit. Peut-être, comme Jussac l'avait si dégueulassement souligné dès le premier jour, peut-être qu'il préférait les autres hommes ?

Et pourtant ! Les deux seraient tellement beaux ensemble... l'ébène de Marie ferait éclater l'or d'Aramis !... Oh Seigneur. Il venait de se les imaginer au lit. Ensemble. Nus. Le bras d'Aramis enroulait la taille de Marie. Celle-ci se collait contre le torse de son bel amant... il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Un trop pudique drap lui cachait le mouvement lascif que les hanches du mousquetaire faisaient entre les cuisses de la duchesse. Il ne le voyait maintenant que de dos, admirant les soyeuses boucles blondes qui coulaient entre ses deux épaules. Il avait envie de les rejoindre... Il s'avançait maintenant vers le lit des amoureux...il était juste derrière Aramis... et tout comme son ancienne flamme s'était collée contre Aramis, c'était maintenant ce dernier qui se collait impudiquement contre lui, frottant son derrière contre ses hanches. Oh Seigneur ! Il se penchait pour embrasser une épaule blanche tandis que Marie faisait de même avec l'autre. Une main sur la hanche d'Aramis, il baissa les yeux. Leurs mouvements avaient écarté le drap, révélant des arrondis parfaits qui allaient et venaient entre les jambes non moins parfaites de la belle duchesse. Seules les mains de la jeune femme couvraient encore cette chair blanche, mais bien loin de la dissimuler à son désir, elles semblaient l'inviter à... Par tous les saints ! Il était si près de lui, de son... Il déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !...

"Rochefort..." soufflait le bel ange.

Oh oui, qu'il le pouvait !

"Rochefort..."

Comment dire non à un tel encouragement ! Même Marie le caressait impudiquement, lui soutirant d'autres gémissements.

"…Rochefort !..."

Personne n'en saurait rien !

"ROCHEFORT !"

Il sursauta et la vision impie se volatilisa. Le Cardinal le considérait d'un air agacé.

"Vous avez entendu, Rochefort," gronda-t-il. "Il y a un début d'émeute dans le quartier Saint-Germain. Prenez quelques hommes et allez voir !"

Peste ! Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de contempler à loisir les deux créatures les plus fascinantes qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer !

Néanmoins, il s'exécuta et héla deux gardes avec mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Le comte de Rochefort représentait tout ce qu'il méprisait. La morgue dégoulinait de chaque pore de sa peau. Il avait la suffisance des aristocrates qui ne voyaient dans leur titre qu'un motif d'orgueil et non de responsabilité. Certes, Athos avait été ainsi, cependant, quand il avait abandonné son fief, il n'avait pas eu l'audace de continuer à se prévaloir de son nom. Rochefort, lui, se pavanait dans Paris sans faire aucun cas de ses terres et vassaux mais en étalant son titre sans vergogne... À vrai dire, il ne faisait aucun cas de rien ni de personne, courtisan ou soldat, homme ou femme**, **si cela ne pouvait être utile à son maître. Car c'était là le plus paradoxal et le plus ridicule : non content d'être arrogant au dernier degré, avec Richelieu il était d'une soumission qui confinait à la servilité. "Le chien du Cardinal" méritait bien son surnom ! D'ailleurs, en le regardant, il lui faisait penser à ces dogues inflexibles qui accompagnaient souvent la police de la maréchaussée. Les oreilles dressées, le corps droit, les yeux noirs, tout leur être était constamment à l'affût de l'indice, aussi minime soit-il, qui allait servir la cause de leur maître.

Mais les fiers dobermans mettaient une certaine élégance dans leur dévotion. Rochefort quant à lui avait un talent indéniable pour toujours friser le lamentable en restant invariablement dans le ridicule.

Non sans une certaine satisfaction, Athos vit le corniaud se faire rabrouer par le Cardinal pour se mettre quasiment au garde-à-vous avant de se retirer. Autant de soumission était répugnante ! Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Marie de Chevreuse, ses jolies lèvres plissées de dégoût, considérait également le borgne qui s'éloignait. S'il partageait ce sentiment, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que la duchesse puisse accorder la moindre seconde de son attention à un tel faquin. Ils n'évoluaient pas dans le même univers. C'était aussi incongru que de voir une étoile mépriser un ver de terre. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait un jour été attirée par cet affreux cyclope ? Il pesta intérieurement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il constatait un certain intérêt des femmes pour l'âme damnée du cardinal. Était-ce ce fichu cache-œil qui excitait leurs sens ? Ha ! Il n'allait pas s'éborgner pour le savoir !

Un petit rire le secoua. Il n'était pas le genre à se complaire dans de pareils enfantillages, mais pour faire rager Rochefort, il s'en donnait toujours à cœur joie.

Puisant dans les relents qu'il avait gardés de sa vie d'autrefois, il passa une main aguicheuse entre ses longs cheveux et se dirigea vers la jolie duchesse. Cette dernière, en le voyant s'approcher, lui tendit aussitôt la main.

"Duchesse... c'est toujours une joie pour les yeux de vous voir..." dit-il, d'un volume intentionnellement audible, en posant ses lèvres sur les doigts de la femme. "D'autant que j'en ai deux !" Le coin de son œil était toutefois posé sur son Némésis qui s'était raidi. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, par contre, fut l'immense roulement d'yeux qu'avait fait Aramis.

Marie rit de la blague. "Encore en train de se faire rabrouer par le Grand Chacal ?" fit la belle en dévisageant son ancienne flamme d'un mouvement du menton. Alors qu'elle parlait, un couple s'était approché d'elle pour se joindre à la conversation. Au grand plaisir d'Athos, son public s'agrandissait.

Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta vers le concerné un long regard narquois et retourna son attention vers la femme.

"Il est toujours entre l'échec et la catastrophe... Non content d'attirer l'opprobre sur lui-même, il faut en plus qu'il s'en prenne aux mousquetaires !"

On s'indigna encore de la gourde commise, un mois plus tôt, à l'endroit du bel Aramis en jetant des regards désapprobateurs à l'endroit de l'homme de Richelieu.

* * *

Le chameau ! Le bouffon ! Comment osait-il le narguer de la sorte ! Oh, c'était de bonne guerre ; il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre que ce genre de mesquineries de la part de l'arrogant soldat ! Que savait-il de lui, de ses entreprises ? Rien ! Le service du Cardinal se faisait dans l'ombre et, contrairement aux mousquetaires, il ne se pavanait pas à la vue de tous pour récolter les honneurs ! Que Diable ! Si les mousquetaires avaient eu à mater la rébellion des marchands de blé de Saint-Denis, ou l'émeute qui avait eu lieu près de la Bastille, trois mois plus tôt, il ne resterait de Paris que des ruines incendiées !

Il arrêta net ses ruminations. Ce qui l'avait frappé, ce furent les beaux yeux d'Aramis levés au ciel et sa langue sortie en une moue dégoûtée. Sa divinité ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il n'y avait qu'un ange comme lui qui pouvait voir au-delà des fanfaronnades obséquieuses de ses compères ! Le cœur léger, Rochefort pouvait s'éloigner. Si Marie voulait s'abaisser avec un déchet tel qu'Athos, grand bien lui fasse ! Lui, il avait Aramis.

Son cœur manqua un battement et le cloua encore sur place quand, justement, le regard d'Aramis croisa le sien. Ce dernier roula à nouveau des yeux, avec un rictus amusé cette fois, et pencha très discrètement la tête en désignant Athos et Chevreuse. Un monologue silencieux s'opérait.

_C'est quoi, ce cirque ?_

Baste ! Et lui qui devait partir alors qu'il y avait bien plus urgent à faire, comme engager la conversation avec la plus fascinante personne de l'univers ! Le sublime Aramis le comprit et, tout aussi discrètement, fit un geste du menton.

_Partez. On en reparlera plus tard._

Rochefort flottait. Autant dire qu'il venait de se faire donner rendez-vous !

* * *

Malheureusement, après son inspection du côté de Saint-Germain, il ne vit pas Aramis. Ni les heures suivantes. Ni les jours suivants. Quand il traversait le Louvre, son regard s'attachait à chaque boucle blonde et à chaque casaque bleue, mais ce n'était jamais l'objet de ses pensées. Alors que, le mois précédent, ne pas voir la nouvelle recrue ne l'avait absolument pas peiné, cette seconde absence était maintenant presque douloureuse. Toutes ses réflexions se portaient sur le blond soldat : avait-il mal interprété ce qu'on avait tenté de lui dire ? Lui était-il arrivé malheur ? Est-ce que les deux Haïssables avaient eu vent de quelque chose et empêchaient Aramis de s'approcher de lui ? Car c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait, à la sortie de la taverne ! Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'il n'aille se délasser dans le lit d'une des dames d'honneur de la reine. C'était une demoiselle à l'intelligence médiocre, à la vertu flexible et à la langue déliée. Elle ne manquait jamais de lui conter les derniers ragots de la cour. Ces nouvelles étaient rarement de la dernière fraîcheur. Avec le cardinal, ils avaient un réseau d'espions plus performant. Néanmoins, il n'était pas exclu que cette grisette lui révèle un jour par inadvertance quelque secret de sa maîtresse... Et il ne crachait jamais sur une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Somnolant dans une torpeur post-coïtale, il l'écoutait bavasser d'une oreille distraite.

"Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez passé... Depuis le départ de Monsieur Athos, les beaux militaires se font rares et les hommes de la cour n'ont pas votre vigueur..."

Une grimace tordit ses traits à la pensée qu'il partageait, même très occasionnellement, une maîtresse avec le déplaisant mousquetaire. Il trouvait presque dommage de ne pas être atteint de maladie vénérienne : il aurait pu la refiler à la sotte… qui, elle, l'aurait refilé à Athos ! Quelques secondes, il imagina avec délectation ce cher Athos affligé d'une vilaine chaude-pisse...

Mais… qu'avait-elle dit ? Athos était parti ? Cela coïncidait avec la disparition d'Aramis, et il n'avait pas vu Porthos non plus. L'élite de Tréville avait dû être envoyée en mission. Il interrogea avec nonchalance la femme qui, toujours aussi fière d'être à l'affût d'histoires intéressantes, lui raconta les détails d'une secrète ambassade royale avec les Rochelais.

Rochefort feignit à la fois l'intérêt et l'indifférence. L'émissaire envoyé à La Rochelle n'était pas une nouveauté, ayant été mandaté par le cardinal même ; son escorte de mousquetaires, oui. Il se mit à espérer qu'en chemin une embuscade les attendit en réclamant la vie de son adversaire… Il serait toutefois terriblement affligé si un malheur arrivait à Aramis, aussi pria-t-il son Dieu en silence en lui demandant pardon d'avoir eu de si mauvaises pensées.

* * *

Quel bonheur de retrouver Paris ! Même l'odeur des ateliers de tannages et les effluves d'ordures ne gâtaient pas son plaisir d'être de retour dans la capitale... et en vie de surcroît ! Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne revoie jamais les tours de Notre-Dame. Cette mission s'était révélée bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'ils avaient escompté. La jambe blessée de Porthos pouvait en témoigner. S'ils n'avaient été tous les trois...

_… tous les trois_...

Le regard d'Athos coula sur ses deux compagnons et une agréable chaleur gonfla sa poitrine. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux. À présent, ils étaient trois. Certes, il devinait qu'Aramis – et Porthos également – conservait ses secrets et ses mystères, mais tous trois avaient renoncé à leur passé et même à leur nom en devenant mousquetaires. Seuls comptaient leur présent et leur futur, et après ces quelques jours où leurs vies n'avaient tenu qu'à un fil, Athos savait que leur avenir était ensemble.

"Allez, il faut fêter dignement notre retour !" répétait Porthos que même sa béquille ne ralentissait pas.

Athos ne put réprimer un sourire devant ce singulier tableau. Porthos avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule d'Aramis et l'entraînait résolument vers la taverne tout en s'appuyant sur lui pour soulager sa jambe droite encore fragile... Il était déjà admirable qu'un homme aussi mince - pour ne pas dire maigre - qu'Aramis supporte le poids de ce colosse, c'était encore plus admirable de le voir opposer une légère résistance... bien qu'elle ne soit que de pure forme, le jeune mousquetaire étant tout disposé à les accompagner dans leurs beuveries.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention et Athos sourit davantage : il n'avait jamais entendu Aramis rire. Porthos non plus, il le devinait : ce dernier était particulièrement fier de la blague qui avait déclenché l'hilarité de leur jeune camarade.

Oui… quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Savoir qu'ils étaient tous les trois l'un pour l'autre, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait venir modifier cette nouvelle amitié lui donnait des ailes. C'était peut-être présomptueux, mais il se sentait déjà devenir un nouvel homme.

Contrairement à son habitude, il n'eut même pas envie de narguer Rochefort lorsqu'il le vit, un peu plus loin, dans un carrosse aux armoiries de son maître. Se prouver supérieur à lui n'avait soudainement plus d'importance. Il lui dédia un regard sincère… il ne l'avait jamais apprécié… peut-être parce que certaines parts de cet homme, sa solitude, sa noirceur mélancolique, son attachement au Cardinal qui, il le savait, ne faisaient que le divertir de sa souffrance intérieure, lui rappelait tant ce qu'il avait été autrefois.

Rochefort ne remarqua pas sa modeste tentative de pacification. Son œil unique était rivé sur la chevelure dorée d'Aramis - qui fort heureusement n'avait pas remarqué sa présence dans son dos - avec une expression qui raviva la malveillance d'Athos. L'âme damnée de Richelieu pouvait débaucher les meilleures recrues de la compagnie, mais il ne lui volerait pas ses amis ! Le mousquetaire posa une main possessive sur l'épaule de son jeune compagnon et un rictus dédaigneusement victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_"Vous ne l'aurez pas, il est à nous_ !" semblait-il dire à son adversaire avant de s'introduire dans la taverne avec ses amis.

* * *

Il voulait tuer ce charognard !

Aramis ne l'avait même pas regardé… même pas vu ! Il aurait pu croire à une simple omission si, même plusieurs jours après cet incident, Aramis n'avait fait aucune tentative pour entrer en contact avec lui. Il était pourtant revenu à Paris ! Il le voyait parfois de loin, au Louvre… mais il ne se retournait jamais vers lui. Et lorsque le bel homme voulait le faire, un _détestable personnage_ bloquait intentionnellement son champ visuel. C'était comme si soudainement Rochefort était invisible et n'existait plus…

Athos avait encore gagné...

Quel imbécile, il avait été ! Dès le début, les dés étaient pipés et il avait été bien sot de ne pas le comprendre. Il s'était constamment répété à quel point il était supérieur au mousquetaire… mais qui tentait-il de convaincre ? Il détestait en faire le constat, mais Athos était tellement plus beau, plus charismatique, plus intéressant que lui. Les gens, même Aramis, s'attardaient toujours à la première impression et allaient rarement au-delà des apparences. On ne voulait pas se demander si Henri de Rochefort était un amant attentionné, un soldat fidèle à ses principes ou un besogneux qui ne se plaignait jamais. Pour avoir du succès, il aurait dû être comme le paon : beau, énigmatique, plus porté à faire des parades amoureuses que de parler de ses sentiments ou de son passé.

Étendu sur son lit bien trop moelleux, il fixait les moulures du plafond en se maudissant. Comment avait-il pu se bercer d'illusions ? Il savait pourtant bien qui il était. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Sa main touchait le triangle de soie qui couvrait sa paupière... Sauf pour dormir ou pour faire sa toilette, il ne l'ôtait jamais. Il avait même fait en sorte de ne pas se raser à l'endroit où il se lavait pour être certain de ne jamais apercevoir son reflet quand son œil droit était à nu. Ce soir-là, il fit une chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis des années : il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu et effleura sa chair crevassée. La marque de son infamie... Il pouvait bien la cacher au monde, mais il n'aurait pas dû l'oublier... Et pourtant, pendant quelques semaines, il avait cru qu'il pourrait être un homme normal... Les yeux d'un ange s'étaient posés sur lui et il avait conçu le rêve fou que cet ange allait le sauver... L'aimer même ! Quelle folie ! Les créatures enchanteresses ne se mêlaient pas aux damnés et il ne serait jamais qu'un monstre.

Il n'aurait pourtant jamais dû l'oublier, se dit-il en plantant son ongle dans la cicatrice difforme. Marie… sa belle et douce Marie… si Marie avait su l'histoire derrière cette balafre, il l'aurait salie de son péché. Comme il salirait Aramis…oh non, celui-là était beaucoup trop angélique pour être éclaboussé de ses fautes. Au contraire, une aura claire et bienfaitrice l'entourait… _Le regrettez-vous, Rochefort ? _Oui, je le regrette ! Je m'en repends de toute mon âme ! _Au nom de Dieu, je vous pardonne…_

Mais le salvateur Aramis n'avait pas été envoyé pour lui.

Sa gorge se serra. Alors qu'il avait autrefois pu partager, de façon très sarcastique certes, la peine qu'il avait éprouvée en quittant son amour de jeunesse, il était aujourd'hui complètement seul avec son chagrin concernant Aramis. En aucun cas, il pouvait confier à qui que ce soit, ni même à Dieu, sa déception concernant un _homme, _un _mousquetaire, _et que c'était _CE mousquetaire !_

Malgré lui, il songeait au regard si doux d'Aramis, à ses prunelles qui l'avaient considéré sans horreur, presque avec tendresse... Serait-ce si mal de tenter d'oublier... de s'abandonner à cette merveilleuse illusion ? Peut-être avait-il jugé trop rapidement ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'Aramis se promenait et conversait gaiement avec ce maraud d'Athos que tout était perdu et qu'il ne pourrait jamais, lui aussi, avoir une part de ce rire cristallin ! Aramis aurait pu, tout simplement, ne pas le voir, ne pas avoir le désir de l'ignorer. Une fois de plus, dans son imaginaire, les deux saphirs de l'éphèbe se levaient sur lui…sa main caressait tendrement sa joue…Rochefort prenait cette chaude paume dans la sienne et y posait respectueusement ses lèvres. Pourquoi ces visions l'emplissaient toujours de joie ? Il sentait tout son être se raviver à l'idée de se retrouver à proximité de l'ange…s'il pouvait le voir et lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il pourrait savoir, _réellement, _les véritables intentions d'Aramis !

_J'ai été si distrait, pardonnez-moi, Rochefort… _soufflait la belle créature dans ses rêvasseries, alimentant ainsi les espoirs du comte.

_Écoutez, monsieur de Rochefort…_ commençait ensuite Aramis avec agacement, mettant brutalement fin à ses espérances. Car vraiment, si Aramis voulait lui parler, il aurait trouvé un moyen pour le faire… non ? Son silence signifiait donc son refus.

Face à cette douloureuse constatation, Rochefort soupira profondément et se retourna dans son lit. Respirer était pénible. Il aurait voulu dormir pour un long moment et se réveiller sans aucun souvenir d'Aramis.

Des coups frappés à sa porte interrompirent sa rêverie... Et si c'était Aramis ? L'idée était absurde ! Le mousquetaire ne connaissait probablement pas son adresse… mais s'il voulait la connaître, il lui serait aisé de la trouver ! Il s'extirpa néanmoins prestement de son lit et alla ouvrir. _Un signe ! Un signe, Seigneur, pour que je puisse connaître ma voie __!_

Un rire sauvage et désespéré s'échappa de sa poitrine en découvrant la femme splendide qui lui faisait face. Le diable lui avait répondu. Sa place était avec les démons.

"Êtes-vous ivre ?" fit la beauté, interloquée par sa réaction.

"Malheureusement pas, Milady", répondit-il sombrement. "Mais nous allons arranger ça", ajouta-t-il en l'introduisant dans sa demeure.

Maussade, il suivait la femme jusqu'à l'étage et, en passant devant l'âtre où crépitait un faible feu, il s'arrêta pour fixer la danse orangée de la flambée. Rochefort était un homme ordonné. Chaque chose était à sa place ; chacun était à sa place. Il n'était d'aucune utilité de se torturer davantage en entretenant des chimères. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, mais on ne l'y reprendrait pas. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur de son pourpoint, en retira le mouchoir qui contenait la soyeuse boucle blonde et, sans même l'ouvrir pour la contempler une ultime fois, il la jeta aux flammes.


End file.
